Such a housing generally comprises a base aimed at accommodating the cosmetic products and a lid suitable for enabling access or closing access to the cosmetic products present in the base according to whether the lid is in an open or closed position.
The base generally comprises a support with one or several compartments, and parts fitted into these compartments and aimed at containing cosmetic products. These parts are, for example, inserts.
It is preferable to prevent the parts from falling out of the compartments in the event of the housing being dropped, an impact being applied to the housing. It is also preferable to ensure that the parts are resistant to a vertical pulling force and/or rotation around a horizontal axis, above a determined limit. To achieve these goals, anchor points are used to lock the parts embedded in the compartments.
To this effect, for example, the anchor points between the parts and the compartments are known to include welding points or gluing points.
There is a need to limit the anchor points as much as possible, in particular due to the increasing use of transparent materials in manufacturing the support comprising the compartments and parts.